This disclosure relates to audio devices and in particular to a portable loudspeaker including a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,867 discloses a portable audio reproduction system capable of receiving audio signals from one or more sources and reproducing the signals via speakers contained therein. The speakers of the portable audio reproduction system can preferably be received within a base portion of the system, thereby protecting the speakers during transport and reducing the overall size of the system for improved portability. When a user opens the portable audio reproduction system (i.e. transforms the system from a closed state to an open state), the user preferably rotates speakers 160 and 165 approximately 285 degrees around hinge 180 until speakers 160 and 165 come to rest against a hinge stop. The portable audio reproduction system may automatically power off when closed. If a user of the this system closes it and then decides shortly thereafter that they want to continue to listen to audio, they will have to manually turn the system back on and wait for it to power up. This is inconvenient.